


bare your teeth and strike

by anenko



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Hate Sex, Multifandom Femslash Ficlet-a-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was <em>infuriating,</em> because Stokely was the biggest nobody of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bare your teeth and strike

Delilah didn't like people. The truth went something like this: Delilah wouldn't be half so popular if she did like anyone as much as she liked herself. She'd long since figured out that being pretty was the key to popularity, and popularity meant that people would accept her shit gratefully, so long as it was delivered with a smile, and with less venom than she directed towards the (even) less fortunate.

Delilah didn't like _anybody_: the boys who couldn't keep their eyes off her tits, and the girls who hated her as much as they wanted to be her. They were all pathetic, and Delilah knew she was better than Shitville, U.S.A. and it's brain-dead inhabitants.

Dealing with the desperately borderline popular, and the pathetic wannabes was still better than being alone. Being surrounded by people gave Delilah something to seethe about, and nobodies to put in their place. Being alone. . . being alone gave Delilah time to think about more than her hair, and clothes, and how worthless everyone really was.

Alone, Delilah thought of Stokely. Not all the time--she wasn't fucking _pathetic_\--but just enough to grate. Just enough to make her horny, and so fucking angry that she could grind that _bitch_ up against the nearest wall, and make her _beg._ And she wanted to--wanted to make Stokely beg, and writhe, and desperately clutch at Delilah's shoulders as she came--and it was _infuriating,_ because Stokely was the biggest nobody of them all: horse-faced, and dreary, with pathetic dress-sense and even worse hair.

She liked the way Stokely flinched when Delilah insulted her, and how obviously practiced Stokely's disinterest was. Stokely was an easy mark--_made_ herself an easy mark--and that shouldn't have left Delilah wanting to strip her bare, and sink her fingers into soft flesh.

Being alone was dangerous, because it gave Delilah time to think--and because it would be easy to corner Stokely, out of sight, just the two of them--and she wondered how hard Stokely would fight.

If she'd fight at all.


End file.
